No es que te Odiara
by MaiHikari
Summary: AlfredxArthur - Basado en el capitulo 48 del anime Axis Powers Hetalia Hasta ahora me la pasé peleando contigo, pero…-Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Arthur… -…no es que te odiara…- Sintió como comenzaba a ahogarse, mientras le sonreía patéticam


_**Notas Autora:**_

_**Hola!! Aquí vengo con mi **__**one-shot**__** USA x UK o Alfred x Arthur, como quieran xD**_

_**Este fic está basado en el capítulo 48 del anime de Hetalia, que cuando lo vi me quede picada xP Así que no lo recomiendo para los que no han visto este capítulo porque **__**Tiene spoiler**___

_**Yap las dejo leer :P**_

_**No es que te Odiara…**_

_-Perdona Alfred, pero yo debo volver a mi país- Dijo un joven Inglaterra en el hermoso y extenso prado de su hermano pequeño._

_-¿Qué?!¿Ya te vas?- Se hizo escuchar la voz aguda del pequeño de ojos azules, a la vez que miraba a su hermano mayor y se aferraba a su pierna.- ¡No quiero! ¡No te vayas, Arthur!- Le suplicaba América.- Quédate conmigo_

_Arthur le miro con cariño y paciencia. Suspiro. Siempre hacia lo mismo._

_El mayor se hinco frente a él, sin lograr que Alfred soltara sus piernas, y escondiera su rostro lloroso en ella.- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tienes que irte?- Inglaterra le acaricio la cabeza.- Siempre me dejas solo… ¡Y odio estar solo!_

_-América, tú debes entender que…_

_-¡Lo sé, lo sé! "Es tu deber como nación"…Pero…Quiero estar contigo.- Le miro al fin aflojando el agarre, haciendo pucheros._

_-Alfred…-Le levanto en brazos y acuno en su pecho.-Yo también, por eso voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por volver a casa antes de que te des cuenta._

_-Pero… ¿Y si te demoras? Y si en ese tiempo entro en guerra y me pasa alg…-Arthur le tapo la boca con su mano._

_-¡No digas tonterías!!- Le reprendió- ¡No lo permitiría! ¡Sabes muy bien que estaré ahí para protegerte! Sobre todo a ti…que eres mi hermano menor…_

_Alfred miro el suelo un momento. Había tocado un punto delicado y lo sabia-Pero, Arthur… ¿Cómo vas a saber que estoy en problemas? ¿Qué te necesito…?_

_El imperio guardo silencio, sin dejar de acariciarle los cabellos a su preciada colonia.- Es muy simple.- Dijo de pronto, haciendo que el niño lo mirara esperando la respuesta que no buscaba._

_-¡Espérame aquí!- Le dijo el de ojos verdes entrando a la casa de América. Volvió pasado mucho rato, se estaba oscureciendo, el barco que iba hacia Londres saldría en media hora. Vio a Alfred en el suelo llorando desconsolado._

_-¡Al…!- El pequeño americano volteo a verlo llorando a lagrima viva.- ¿Te hiciste daño? ¡¿Por qué estas llorando?!_

_El pequeño rubio sin decir nada, salto a los brazos de Inglaterra, que intento consolarlo.- ¡Igirisu no baka!-Comenzó a golpear su pecho con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte! ¡Baka, baka!_

_-¿Por qué crees que haría eso, América?- Le pregunto algo molesto que pensara así de él.-Más importante.- Revolvió entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar lo que le había tomado toda la tarde.-Mira._

_Era una insignia circular con una gran estrella en su centro._

_El pequeño le miro sin entender.- ¿Y esto?_

_-Si tienes esto sabré cuando tendrás problemas._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si…Solo debes sostenerlo en tu mano y desear con él corazón que me necesitas. Y estaré a tu lado._

_-¿De verdad funciona?- El ojiverde asintió.- ¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo._

"_¿Porque estoy recordando esto ahora…?"_

-Señor Inglaterra, están listos los preparativos para la construcción del nuevo Panjandrum*

-Ok, en seguida voy.

"_**Me pelee con Inglaterra…**_

_**Bueno, no es que sea algo fuera de lo normal, pero…**_

_**Odio esto**_

_**Pensar que antes las cosas eran tan distintas…**_

_**¿Porque cada vez que nos vemos tenemos que terminar peleándonos?**_

_**Pensar que si no fuera por la guerra seguiría sin verlo**_

_**¿No podríamos acaso ser… amigos?**_

_**¿Sera que tanto me odias?**_

_**Para tener que pelearnos tanto…**_

_**Miro la insignia con aquella estrella que me hiciste cuando era niño**_

_**Ahora la uso en mi chaqueta**_

_**Nunca funciono…**_

_**Fue uno de tus tantos engaños para convencerme que estaría bien mientras no estabas… **_

_**Maldito el día en que me independice**_

_**Si hubiera sido menos brusco…**_

_**Si tan solo pudiera ir y conseguir que me perdonaras"**_

Se escucho sonar el teléfono de la estancia de Alfred, que luego de tres timbrazos se decidió a contestar. Una voz alterada sonó a través del auricular.- ¡América-san! ¡Inglaterra esta grave…!

Corría lo más rápido que podía. No tenía idea de cuánto llevaba corriendo por aquel extenso pasillo de hospital. Se le hacía eterno el camino, como si la habitación de Arthur se fuera alejando cada vez más. La desesperación y el miedo comenzaron a invadirle causándole la sensación de que su cuerpo pesaba más. No lo entendía. Esto no debía pasarle a un héroe como él.

Al fin entro a la habitación, no era muy pequeña y no tenía ventana. La camilla no se veía por una blanca cortina que colgaba del techo. Cruzo la cortina.

-¡I-Inglaterra!

_Logre escuchar la voz chillona de Alfred_

_Suena entre asustada y desesperada_

_¿Qué es lo que quiere ese idiota?_

_**Tal como me habían dicho ahí estaba Arthur con sus hermosos ojos verdes ahora cerrados, acostado sobre la camilla, se veía afiebrado y…Grave…**_

_**Podía ver la muerte tras él…**_

-¿Es verdad que te hirieron mortalmente?- Pregunto un desesperado americano al borde de las lagrimas. Llenándose de pronto de un sentimiento de ira que llevaría a la venganza si se daba el caso- ¿¡Fue Alemania!?

El ex imperio giro la cabeza lentamente, dejando ver sus orbes verdes.-N-no…-Su cuerpo temblaba al hablar.-Estaba construyendo un nuevo Panjandrum y…-Su voz se entrecortaba.-…un escocés ebrio…

_**Aún siendo un héroe no pude soportarlo y comencé a llorar.**_

_**Me dio lo mismo la presencia de Inglaterra y de la muerte**_

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**¿Acaso es este el castigo que me merezco por hacer sufrir a Arthur?**_

_**¿Pero porque tenía que ser él?**_

-¡N-no puede ser!- _**Me saltaban las lagrimas de tan solo verlo…tan débil…y sentirme patético. Por haberle hecho tanto daño y no haberle protegido. Pero… Ahora era demasiado tarde**_.- ¡Inglaterra! ¡Resiste!

_¿Qué le pasa a América?_

_¿Por qué llora?_

_Nunca lo había visto tan destrozado…_

_Tan…_

_Tan anti-héroe…_

-¡No quiero que mueras!

_Desde cuando… ¿eres así de sincero?_

_¿Conmigo…?_

_Tengo que decirle…_

-¡Además, no me devolviste lo que te pres…!-_**Que mierda estoy diciendo…**_

_**-**_América…

Arthur le miraba con la mirada casi perdida, más débil y tembloroso que antes. Cada vez se iba poniendo más pálido.

_**No…**_

_**No quiero esto…**_

-Hasta ahora me la pasé peleando contigo, pero…-Comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

_**Arthur…**_

-…no es que te odiara…- Sintió como comenzaba a ahogarse, mientras le sonreía patéticamente.

_**No…**_

_**¡No me odias…!**_

_**¿Pero entonces porque…?!**_

_**Como…**_

_**Como puedes sonreírme así…después de tantos años…**_

_**Justo ahora…**_

_**Que estas muriendo**_

_**Eres cruel…Arthur**_

-…porque yo…

_**La voz de Inglaterra se silencio**_

_**Yo continuaba llorando**_

_**¿Cómo?!**_

_**¡¿Cómo iba una nación tan poderosa como Inglaterra morir así!?**_

_**Por un estúpido Panjandrum**_

_**Arthur…**_

_**Arthur…**_

-I-Inglaterra…

_**Y aún así no logro llamarlo por su nombre…**_

_**Soy patético como héroe**_

_**Su rostro se veía tan…**_

_**Calmado**_

_**En paz**_

_**Si, al fin en paz**_

_**Ya no tendría que verme el rostro recordando que lo aleje de mí**_

_**Mi cuerpo se movió solo**_

_**Me acerque a él**_

_**Tocándole su suave rostro**_

_**Que no tocaba desde que era niño**_

_**Aún no me lo creía**_

_**Inglaterra…Arthur no podía estar muerto**_

_**Comencé a golpear su rostro**_

_**Como si así lo fuera a despertar**_

_**Como si así lo fuera a traer de nuevo a la vida**_

_**La muerte me miraba atento**_

_**Me detuve al fin, llorando con la cabeza gacha**_

_**Y no se cómo…levante mi rostro sonriendo, como si fuera lo más normal.**_

-¡Bien! ¡Inglaterra se murió!

_**Qué diablos estoy diciendo…**_

_**Arthur ha…**_

_**Arthur…**_

Lenta e inconscientemente llevo su mano a la insignia en forma de estrella que llevaba en su chaqueta. Sin dejar de mirarlo, la sujeto con fuerza.

"_- ¿Y esto?"_

"_-Si tienes esto sabré cuando tendrás problemas"_

"_Solo debes tenerlo en tu mano y desear con él corazón que me necesitas. Y estaré a tu lado"_

"_-¿De verdad funciona?"_

_**Arthur…**_

_**Arthur…**_

_**V-vuelve…**_

_**Te necesito**_

_**Aquí conmigo**_

_**Vive…**_

_**Arthur**_

_**Iggy…**_

_**¿Para qué hiciste esta insignia?**_

_**Si no funciona…**_

_**Nunca funciono…**_

_**No sirve…**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría allí sin quebrarse.

Se acerco a la muerte-aún sonriendo y conteniendo las lagrimas- y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.- ¡Vamos a beber para festejar!- Comenzaron a irse, mientras las lagrimas de Alfred comenzaron a correr nuevamente, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio como si eso las fuera a detener.

_**No…**_

_**Esto no puede ser para festejar…**_

_**¡Arthur…!**_

_**¿¡No dijiste que si te llamaba estarías a mi lado!?**_

_**¡VEN!**_

_**¡TE QUIERO AQUÍ A MI LADO!**_

_**¡ARTHUR! ¡ARTHUR!**_

-Así que…era actuación.- Se escucho una voz conocida. La muerte desapareció. Alfred abrió mucho los ojos y volteo. Acostado sobre la camilla ahí estaba Inglaterra. Ahí estaba Arthur…Su Arthur

-I-Inglaterra- No podía más que caer en sorpresa. Le temblaba la voz de la emoción.- T-tu n-no estabas…

-¿Muerto? Si claro que lo estaba y mejor hubiera permanecido así.- Dijo sin mirarlo en ni un momento con un deje de ironía y tristeza en su voz- A ti…a ti no te importa mi existencia en este mundo

-Que… ¡Que estás diciendo!

Lo había escuchado…decir todas esas estupideces…

-Y yo creyendo que estabas siendo sincero por primera vez en tu vida…-Le miro con más tristeza.-Vete…ya conseguiste lo que querías…engañarme aún cuando me estaba muriendo.

-Inglaterra…

-¡Vete!!- El ex imperio lo miro con odio, parecía que iba a romper a llorar.- ¡Ándate! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!!

_**Ahora si…**_

_**Lo conseguí…**_

_**Conseguí que Arthur me odiara**_

_**Lo que menos quería**_

_**Ahora si **_

_**Lo perdí **_

_**Para siempre…**_

_**Pero al menos…se que está vivo…**_

Alfred resignado se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo ante este pensamiento con tristeza.

-Alfred…- Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Inglaterra en un susurro pronunciar su nombre humano.- ¿Por qué…Por qué me llamaste entonces…?

El de ojos azules sorprendido volteo, donde Inglaterra viendo solo su silueta a través de la cortina.

-Hab-blo de la insignia de…tu chaqueta…que te di cuando eras niño

Alfred estaba incrédulo. En verdad esto funcionaba. No lo podía creer…

_**Porque…**_

_**Y yo que lo use tanto…**_

_**Y nunca obtuve resultado**_

- ¿Por qué…si me odias tanto…?- Escucho como rompía llanto, mientras su corazón se desgarraba por el dolor de Inglaterra.

-¿No…no es común de un héroe de querer salvar a las personas…?-Su voz se quebró a la vez que miraba a la puerta.

_Ese idiota…_

_En verdad nunca le he importado…_

_Solo le importa su titulo de héroe_

_Pero…_

_¿Por qué llora?_

_No es común en él_

De algún modo se comenzó a preocupar ante el quiebre de voz del otro, se levanto rápido de la cama, adolorido abrió la cortina, encontrándose a América dándole la espalda.- América…-Se acerco a él preocupado, coloco una mano sobre su hombro obligándole a mirarle.

Ahí estaba. Llorando a lágrima viva. Como si aún fuera un niño

-América…

-¿Sobre todo…si se trata de la persona que amo?…Arthur

Arthur le miro sin entender, a la vez que Alfred le abrazaba con fuerza y ambos caían al suelo de rodillas.- ¡Qué diablos haces! ¡Alfred! ¡Suéltame! ¡Al!

De pronto le vinieron las palabras de Alfred a la cabeza

"_¿No es normal de un héroe de querer salvar a las personas… Sobre todo…si se trata de la persona que amo…?"_

Sus ojos verdes pronto se llenaron de lágrimas y correspondió el abrazo.- Idiota…

-Perdóname…Perdona lo que te hice…Yo se que…por mi culpa… Y tu…casi mue…- Intentaba de hablar uno de los países más poderosos, mientras se escondía en el pecho del mayor sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

-Shh…-Lo silencio, para luego besarle en la frente con ternura.-Eso ya es pasado.- Le miro a la vez que tomaba su rostro con ambas manos obligándole a quitarse los lentes y rio sin dejar de llorar.- Sigues siendo un niño, América…

-Se que debes odiarme…

-¡Ya te dije que no te odiaba! Y eso es porque yo…-Se sintió un momento avergonzado de sus palabras y bajo el rostro sonrojado.-…También te amo…

Alfred rio por lo bajo, levantándole el rostro haciendo que lo mirara todo sonrojado.

-Solo te pediré una cosa Arthur – Dijo Estados Unidos mirando a la avergonzada Gran Bretaña con ambos rostros cada vez más cerca.- No te mueras de nuevo…

Arthur lo miro sorprendido, para luego sonreírle tiernamente.- No lo hare…

Y ambos sellaron el pacto con un beso…

-Pensar que…Un estúpido Panjandrum nos uniría de nuevo.- Dijo Alfred riendo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-No fue eso…- Dijo Arthur en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Entonces que fue?

Arthur le miro en silencio un momento y llevo su mano a la insignia con la estrella de Alfred, tocándola con cariño.- En parte…fue el hechizo que te puse.-Alfred le miro incrédulo.

-¡¿Q-Que le pusiste qué?!

Arthur le ignoro.- Pero para que funcione tiene que haber algo que lo estimule.-Llevo su mano al pecho de Alfred, donde su corazón latía con fuerza.-Esto…esto es lo único que necesita en verdad…

-Arthur…

El de ojos verdes le miro con cariño y se acurruco en el pecho de Alfred.- El verdadero sentir de que me quieres a tu lado…-Rompió llanto de nuevo como si recordara algo horrible.- Lo hubieras escuchado Alfred…Hubieras escuchado como lloraba…Al-Intentaba en vano secarse las lagrimas mientras el otro lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras le escuchaba.-como lloraba tu corazón…era…horrible, nunca lo había visto tan…destrozado…

-Espera…eso quiere decir…-Interrumpió Alfred sorprendido.- ¿Que ya lo…habías escuchado?

El de grandes cejas asintió- Pero…en ese entonces no podía ir a tu lado, y créeme que me odiaba a mi mismo por no hacerlo- Le abrazo del cuello.- Solo podía ir si en verdad tenias problemas como guerras y esas cosas…Si en verdad necesitabas que te salvaran

-Y yo creyendo que no servía para nada

-Y cuando despierto llego y te encuentro hablando tonterías.- Hablo de nuevo el ex imperio interrumpiéndolo.-No me cuadraba, que sonrieras aún cuando escuchaba tu corazón destrozado.- Se separo de él mirándolo a los ojos.- En verdad eres increíble, América. Yo no podría sonreír así…- Alfred le interrumpió con un beso.

-Por supuesto…porque, soy tu héroe ¿verdad?- Le dijo sonriendo, para volver a besarlo, mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su corazón.- ¿Ves? Ya no está llorando

-No…

-De ahora en adelante te prohíbo construir más de esos Panjandrum

-Oye, no me trates como si…

-¡No quiero perderte de nuevo!

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Arthur sonrió y antes de volver a besarlo dijo.- Esta bien…Seria patético verte llorar de nuevo como un crio…

_Y ASI FUE COMO SE DEJARON DE CONSTRUIR LOS PANJANDRUM_

_FIN_

_**Y bien?**_

_**Que les pareció????**_

_**Si la verdad es que me pique en el anime que Arthur quedara "…No es que te odiara…Porque yo…" ¡¡YO QUE!! Bueno todas las que tenemos harta imaginación sabemos muy bien que jojo xD**_

_**Por cierto…**_

_**Para las porfiadas que leyeron aun cuando había spoiler xD le dejo una pequeña nota sobre los Panjandrum.**_

_**PANJANDRUM:**_

_**Es un arma creada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, construida por Inglaterra.**_

_**Consistía en una rueda que se movía por si sola por la gran cantidad de cohetes que llevaba.**_

_**Fue construida con el fin de romper la barrera de protección Alemana, pero al no moverse en línea recta fue un fracaso, sin descartar que era un arma peligrosa tanto como para los alemanes como para los ingleses.**_

_**Y Aquí un link de la puesta en práctica de un Panjandrum**_

.com/watch?v=v9-lt_HGtX4&feature=player_embedded

_**Bueno dejen lindos y hermosos reviews y me cuentan si les gusto :B**_

_**Sobre todo tu Ninde!! .**_


End file.
